


Стеклянный куб

by faikit



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд обвинен в измене/другом тяжком преступлении, нет М, которая смогла бы выгородить его, только Кью верит в его невиновность и решает во что бы то ни стало спасти 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянный куб

Бонду откровенно не к лицу стеклянный куб.  
Бонд смотрится в стеклянном кубе инородным телом. Окутанным мягким белым свечением инородным телом, выставленным на потеху публике. Публика, впрочем, не потешается – в МИ-6 не место тем, кто будет при всех упражняться в остроумии над своим же, пусть и обвиненным в измене родине агентом. Нет, не так – обвиненным в Измене Родине агентом. Именно так, величественно, сей прискорбный факт фигурирует в официальных документах, к которым у Кью, разумеется, есть доступ.  
Они и не потешаются. Они допрашивают, гнут, прогибают, ломают, требуя правды.  
Правда тоже есть в официальных документах. Доказательства измены и краткие объяснения Бонда, которые ровным счетом никому не интересны.  
Признания они не дождутся. Кью отчетливо понимает это, глядя в возмутительно голубые глаза, в которых сталь и холод, усталость и безразличие, пуд смертной скуки и щепотка презрения. Нет, целая горсть.  
Бонд сидит на стуле в мертвенном белом свете очень прямо, частично пряча застегнутым на все пуговицы черным пиджаком изрядно забрызганную кровью белую рубашку. Разбитые губы и кровоподтеки на скулах. У всех на виду, будто экспонат в анатомическом театре.  
Бонд и в самом деле уже труп. Первым делом ему выдрали зуб с капсулой цианида, чтобы не лишить МИ-6 удовольствия устроить показательную казнь. Четвертование уже не в моде, но яд по вене и захоронение в безымянной могиле в назидание возможным последователям Изменника Родины маячит на горизонте завтрашнего дня.  
Назидание, собственно говоря, уже началось – Кью в добровольно-принудительном порядке позволили-заставили прийти взглянуть на Предателя Высоких Моральных Принципов конторы, предварительно сунутого в стеклянный куб.  
Меллори в этом участия не принимает. Меллори вообще самоустранился. Меллори – не М. и не станет выгораживать Бонда просто потому, что он - Бонд.  
Бонд спотыкается об него взглядом, дергает уголком губ, прищуривает глаза – а затем снова смотрит мимо.  
Кью становится душно. Он дергает за узел галстука и уходит из подвала. Поднимается к себе, привычным движением щелкает кнопкой электрочайника и зависает, слушая нарастающее шипение. Сдвинув на лоб очки, трет пальцами глаза. Заваривает чай и садится за ноутбук. Снова и снова просматривает доклад и фотоотчет. Разбирает на пиксели фотографии, собирает обратно, увеличивает фрагмент и долго смотрит на непроницаемое лицо Бонда, с прохладцей, но мило улыбающегося наркобарону и по совместительству широко известному в узких кругах террористу из Колумбии. Залах, сидящий напротив, похлопывает его по руке и забирает крошечную флешку. Разобранный на пиксели Бонд все равно завораживает.  
Бонду идет улыбка.  
Бонду не идет обвинение в помощи с организацией сорвавшегося в последний момент покушения на британского министра обороны.  
Бонду откровенно не к лицу стеклянный куб.  
Кью схлопывает раковину ноутбука и долго смотрит на нарезающий окно рваными полосками бесконечный дождь.  
Кью не обязан верить или не верить. Это вообще не его работа.  
Кью в число идолопоклонников Бонда не записывался. После изучения его личного дела он вообще не понимает, как тому столько лет все сходило с рук.  
Кью не работает на земле. Он вообще никак не успеет мотнуться до утра в Колумбию и обратно.  
Кью знает, что Бонд насолил слишком многим по всей окружности земного шарика. Он не понимает, почему вообще об этом думает, если эти фотографии до него проверяли тысячу раз, а ему самому строго-настрого запретили соваться в это дело как лицу, возможно, заинтересованному.  
Кью вел Бонда в Колумбии и сумел лишь подтвердить, что в указанный промежуток времени тот ловко избавился от жучков и маячков, выпав из-под наблюдения на один час сорок четыре минуты.  
Бонд утверждает, что подцепил горячую латиноамериканскую цыпочку и покувыркался с ней в отеле. Подробностями делиться отказывается, утверждая, что дело сугубо приватное. Оправдания лежат в одной плоскости с признанием – и в официальных документах не фигурируют.  
Кью подстегивают подергивающиеся темнотой полоски дождя на окне. Он заваривает свежую порцию чая взамен остывшей и открывает ноутбук.  
Кью вычеркивает из перечня сотен отелей Боготы все, что ниже «пятерки» - Бонд слишком сноб. Затем все, что на окраине – вряд ли Бонд удовлетворился бы получасом общения с цыпочкой – по слухам, он любит прелюдии и позерские ухаживания. В оставшееся время не вложился бы в дорогу до точки, где Кью запас его после обрыва.  
Кью до ломоты в запястьях взламывает защиту крутых гостиниц в центре, добираясь до списков гостей, снимавших номера в промежуток с девятнадцати сорока до двадцати одного ноль ноль, и записей камер.  
Кью бросает быстрый взгляд на полоску светлеющего неба за окном и нервно ерошит волосы.  
Кью гоняет по кругу минутную запись из лифта «Метрополитена». Нарезает отдельными кадрами и забрасывает в почту Меллори целиком.  
Бонду не совсем к лицу знойная брюнетка.  
Кью закрывает ноутбук и едет домой спать. 

Бонд стоит в темнеющем сумерками проеме окна четким силуэтом. Черное на сером. Гораздо лучше бледного в стеклянном.  
Кью включает торшер и морщится от едкого света. Устало потягивается и бредет в кухню. Привычным движением щелкает кнопкой электрочайника и приваливается бедром к столу. Смотрит на вошедшего следом Бонда, удивленно приподнимает бровь, скользнув взглядом по пятнисто-красной рубашке под расстегнутым пиджаком. Подумав немного, проходит обратно в спальню и достает из шкафа первый попавшийся джемпер. Возвращается и протягивает Бонду. Указывает на дверь в ванную. Прислоняется спиной к стене у двери, вслушиваясь в шум воды. Зачем-то размышляет о том, действительно ли Бонд любит прелюдии. Мотает головой, стряхивая наваждение, и идет в кухню заваривать чай. Две чашки. 

Заявка 2. 00Q. OOС Кью влюблен в Бонда и старается по мере сил это скрывать, но чем дальше - тем хуже. Он становится апатичным, даже острить перестает, что настораживает 007. Периодически Кью пьет, беря пример известно с кого. В один из таких редких вечеров в нему в гости приходит Бонд.


End file.
